kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart?
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It is the debut of the Door-Ju. Synopsis Shinnosuke is still followed by the reporter, who is unwillingly becoming part of a story himself. Plot Chaser Bat fired his arrow, but as it is about to hit Kiriko, he mentally navigated it to miss his target, leaved them unharmed in the end. Furious of his actions earlier, he yelled under his anger for somehow remember Kiriko. In the Drive Pit, Shinnosuke awakened after 15 hours of losing consciousness. While Kiriko leaves, Shinnosuke wondered the reason behind her stoic personality which he suddenly realise it was because of him restricting Kiriko to come along in his visit to Hayase. Midnight Shadow Shift Car was tailing Kusaka when suddenly Roidmude 033/Scooper fired him to prevent Drive's interference. As Shinnosuke returned to the Special Investigation Unit's base, he was shocked to discover Kenta taking photographs of the office. Jun revealed that he purposely let him doing it since they had low budgets recently. Kiriko reported Midnight Shadow had lost sight of him. At Touto Times office, Kenta revealed Kusaka's earliest work, the explosion of the Font-R factory. Ever since that, he became obsessed with fame. Kenta admitted that he was trying to search Kamen Rider so that he can save his friend, Kusaka, whom was under influence of Scooper. He also believed the whole event was his fault since he had given up the Kaishima Building case a year ago and no matter how much photos they took, they would be accused for fraud. Kyu contacted them and revealed several infos. All of the collapse buildings belonged to politicians that affiliated with Kaishima City Construction. All were destroyed in the order they were built and the final target is an international sport stadium. While Shinnosuke drove them to the place, Chase stopped them. Shinnosuke ordered Kiriko to take his place while he fought Chase. As Mr. Belt arrived, Shinnosuke and Chase transformed to fight, using Drive Type Wild and Chaser Tune Chaser Spider. Arriving at the stadium, Kenta apologized to Kusaka but he refused and had Scooper terminated them before he revealed Kusaka as his victim as well. Rinna appeared in the battle and gave Drive a new gun, Door-Ju. The fight continues but as Chaser sees Kiriko's illusion, he retreated. Arriving at the sport stadium, Drive first overwhelmed him with Tridoron Type Wild and finished him as Type Speed via Full Throttle Rider Shooting. Before Kusaka was brought to custody, he redeemed his actions and along with Kenta decided to uncover Kamen Riders' mystery for their next article project. Kiriko finally able to meet Hayase in person which Shinnosuke promised to Hayase but never fulfilled it. Hayase finally figured out that he didn't wanted Kiriko to find out Shinnosuke's secret. Mashin Chaser began questioning himself of the Kamen Rider and his true identity. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Mashin Chaser: *Scooper Roidmude: Shift Cars & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Rumble Dump *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Wild, Type Wild Dump *'Core Used:' **Chaser Bat, Chaser Cobra, Chaser Spider *'Tune Form Used:' **Tune Chaser Bat, Tune Chaser Cobra, Tune Chaser Spider Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 5.3% * Closing Screen Shift Car **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Wild, Rumble Dump, Hooking Wrecker, Midnight Shadow *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Scooper† **'Count at episode end:' 96 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Takasugi's apology to Kusaka. *This is the first episode to not introduce a new Shift Car or debut a new Tire Exchange mode for one of Drive's Types. *This is the only time Drive uses the Door-Ju in Type Wild and, in extension, Type Wild Dump. *This is the first fortnight episode not to feature a scene from the next episode. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 2 features episode 5-8: What Are the Steel Robbers After?, Who Does the Warrior Fight For?, How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? and What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Untitled-1.png|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, DVD cover 813bS8pcN-L. SL1178 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「その胸に宿る秘密とはなにか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「その胸に宿る秘密とはなにか」 Category:Kamen Rider Drive episodes